10 Lives Lost
by Sequins49
Summary: This story is about a girl named Bella who wakes up with 10 souls of other people in her. As Bella comes to realize that she is possessed, Edward comes to the rescue as they both try to uncover the government's secrets, save Bella and find true love.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Where am I?" Bella, 16, asked the suspicious men in bright white doctor's coats and teal masks. No reply came. The last Bella could remember was being in Forks General Hospital, waiting to be put to rest because of her mysterious virus of what is thought to be a type of undiscovered, deadly cancer which was extremely contagious.

As Bella tried to examine herself, though she hardly could, a nicely dressed, blonde, blue-eyed man came loudly through the door. Bella felt comfort from his fatherly smile, but also hate and suspicion. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. As time passed a headache developed in Bella's head.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we mean you no harm and there is no need to be scared. You have been chosen for a, special project you could call it. The world has become a gruesome place, but you can make it better. We are pleased to say, you have become the American government's key to controlling the whole world. Now to do this you must-" the man was interrupted by Bella's bewildered voice.

"What? Who are you? Where am I? What are you talking about? Controlling the world?" Bella's frantic voice made the doctor's smile go away.

"I am Dr. Mike Newton. Doctor, dentist, archeologist, historian, paleontologist, scientist, inventor writer extraordinaire. I work for President Eric Yorkie . Right now your our experiment. Your going to become the greatest thing man-kind has ever seen. You see, it is the year 3749. After you died we took you away. All this time you've been in our special ice box. It took this long to get the assignment complete. Now you have the brains of 10 very important, skilled people."

Bella looked at him intently, taking in the words he was saying.

"So your job is to use your new skills and spy on other countries. And most importantly, destroy them. At first, you may be influenced by the brains of the people, but it will pass. Trust me. So do you have any questions?" Dr. Newton asked.

"Umm, no I guess not. But what do you mean by influenced by the brains of the other people?" Bella asked.

"Well, you may want to eat or do things they like, you may hear them thinking. Technically, they're not dead, they're still alive, just not in there own bodies. Does this make sense?"

"Yeah I guess so," Bella admitted, terrified.

"Well we're gonna go ahead and release you, you'll be staying with Carlisle Cullen, a local carpenter. He has a son about your age, Edward is his name I think. They're waiting outside to pick you up. Come on, go fast." Bella followed Dr. Newton down 12 flights of escalators, looking at the scenery of this huge building. When they got outside, Dr. Newton introduced Bella to the Cullen's, gave $200 to Carlisle to help Bella get settled in and waved goodbye as the car, with Bella in it, drove away.

Once at Carlisle's house, Bella got her own room with a bathroom, and plenty of good furniture. As Carlisle left the room, Bella shouted thanks to him. It was almost ten o'clock, so Bella changed into some of the pajamas that were in her pre-filled dresser. They were purple, her favorite color, so it made her more at home. Back in 2010, her whole room was purple. She missed her mom and dad dearly. Their names were Renee and Charlie.

Quickly, she had dinner and went to bed. But while she was sleeping, she could hear voices. Ominous voices that were very close.

"It's your fault we're dead." One voice said.

"Have your ever heard of suicide?" Said another.

"They tricked us, and now you have to take the blame." they just kept coming and coming. Bella remembered what Dr. Newton said, but it still appeared skeptic to her.

*********

Five month's later, the voices were still there, haunting her. And every once in a while, she did things she wouldn't normally do. But she couldn't help it, it was like she was possessed, and someone was _making _her.

Even though it has been a long time since they first met, Bella and Edward still didn't communicate very often. Bella could tell he was shy. But after awhile, he noticed strange things about her, so he worked up enough courage to finally ask what was wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, after he rushed into her bedroom one night, after hearing her scream.

"No. I saw, faces and they looked like the ones Dr. Newton had showed me. The ones that were inside me. They have been haunting me for awhile. They want to die too." Bella confessed. She started to cry, the pain of seeing them and hearing them was so intense.

Edward looked at her, terrified himself, and made his decision.

"I'll help you." He said, "we can go to the president and ask if someone else can do the experiment. Okay? Just don't cry cause, well never mind." The truth was Edward secretly liked Bella, and Bella didn't know it yet, but she liked him too.

Edward hugged Bella and left for his own room. And cautiously, Bella fell asleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Bella waited outside for Edward. She wondered what the president would say. As time ticked away, she started getting anxious. When people walked by they seemed to be staring at her, wondering what this new girl was doing here.

Finally, Edward came out of the very bug building solemn. Bella expected the worst, for she knew it would be just that.

"What'd they say?" Bella asked.

"They said that you would have to ask," he responded.

"But they won't even let me in!"

"Exactly. They're hiding something. They've been acting strange for a while, even before you woke up. Ever since the War of 3746, they don't allow tours in The White House anymore, prices on merchandise have increased 50%, and, well the world wide population has been decreasing. But I've noticed that when people go into The White House for experiments, they don't come back out. This worries me greatly." The tone in Edward's voice made Bella feel as if he were the smartest person in the world. But despite that, Bella started walking in the middle of the crowded street.

"Bella, where are you going


End file.
